Spray Tans
by Twilight-Tennis-Addicted
Summary: What would happen if the Cullen's got a spray-tan? This is a ONE-SHOT on what happens...


**Hey Readers, **

**This is a one-shot that I thought of randomly during an english class. I wrote this to help with my writer's block so pray that it did...**

**(Any vampire olympics readers, please be patient, I'll be posting soon...)**

**So, please enjoy and review!!**

**Thank you:**

EPOV

The TV flickered onto yet another ad. This one was the usual crap that people our age really got into. Really, I mean seriously, it doesn't make them look any tanner, just like a skinny, little carrot. Human food: Yuck.

One of Alice's latest visions popped into my head.

"Oh, there is no way that that is happening, Alice!" She turned towards me, grinning largely.

"No."

"Don't be such a party pooper."

"No."

"Come on, it'll be fun!" She whinged.

"No."

"At least think about it." Before I answer, she was smiling. Her visions came very quick.

"Fine, I'll _think _about it." She jumped up off the couch and ran upstairs skipping happily.

I heard a car, well, really an old red 1950's Chevy, pull up in the drive. I looked down at my watch. Wow, time passed really quickly. It was summer vacation, nearing the end, thankfully. I was getting bored without something to do during the day. But, on the plus side, I could spend most of the day with my Bella. I hopped off the couch and walked over to the door, opening it all before Bella had even opened her truck's door. I raced down to help her out; she was taking too long, I believed.

"Hey Beautiful." She looked up with her beautiful chocolate brown eyes and smiled widely.

"Hey, yourself." She closed the door and we walked inside together.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" Of course, today was my day to choose what we did.

"Well, I was thinking, why don't we visit our meadow? We only have a couple more days of vacation left." I smiled her favourite crooked smile and I could see her melt right in front of me.

"How can I argue with you when you dazzle me?" She sounded upset.

"You don't want to visit the meadow? Oh, well, we could…"

"No! It's not that. I want to visit. I really do."

"Well, what is it then?" I was now intrigued.

"It's just…" She looked down at the floor, where I couldn't see her face.

"I don't like you dazzling me." I smiled, as she looked up, smiling as well.

"Well, whatever makes you happy" We walked towards the back door before Rosalie came screaming down the stairs.

Bella and I both looked around.

"Edward, how can you say no to it?" She screamed at me. I sighed.

"Alice has obviously spoken to you." I muttered.

"Yeah, of course. But why not? It'll be fun!" She sounded just like Alice. That's Alice's touch for you.

"Well, don't you remember Carlisle's first rule, to keep ourselves on the down low? Anyway, let's talk about this later. Come on Bella, let's go." Rosalie puffed, running up the stairs, annoyed. I turned around before Bella stopped me.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" I asked.

"What was that about?" I knew this was going to come. I didn't want Bella to know.

"Nothing, dear, it's not going to happen, anyway. No use worrying about it."

"But I want to know." She was always stubborn, just like Alice is.

"Don't worry. You'll probably find out later anyway. How about we enjoy the perfect day we have ahead and not worry about anything." She was about to argue back before I 'dazzle' her. "Please…"

"Fine. Off to the meadow then."

Her stomach growled loudly. I surpassed a giggle, so I wouldn't embarrass her, although she looked at me, blushing. I smiled back.

"You heard, didn't you?" I nodded. She rolled her eyes back in embarrassment, blushing even more of that beautiful blush of hers.

"I think we should get you home."

"Okay, but you're still coming over, right?" She asked, hoping.

"Yes, of course."

We reached the house within a couple minutes, due to my super speed. Alice called out good-bye to Bella as we walked outside to her car.

As soon as we reached her car, I leaned down and kissed her good-bye.

"I'll be over soon. But first I need to shut Rosalie and Alice up first." She grinned at that, as she stepped into her truck. She waved good-bye and her truck roared to life. I stood at the end of our driveway and watched her back down and drove away. I could still hear her truck as I walked back into the house. Both Alice and Rosalie were already sitting on the couch as I walked into the lounge-room.

"I'll say this once and once only. It's not going to happen."

"Come on Edward! Why not? It'll be fun!"

"No, Alice! Why do I have to have it anyway? Why don't you two just get it done?" They both paused, thinking about it for a moment.

"There, now can we just drop this idea or will I have to get Carlisle onto it?" I threatened.

"No! Fine, we'll drop it."

"Rosie, I can still hear your thoughts, remember?" She was thinking of bringing it up later.

"Fine."

"What I want to know is why not? That's all."

"Why are you so stubborn?" I was getting worked up quickly.

"I just want to know. Is that such a crime?"

"Well, like I said before, Carlisle's first rule is to keep ourselves on the down low. Secondly, you, Rosalie, don't have to go to school next week and show a tan around, where everyone will think and say disgusting stiff, things that you won't ever have to hear or know."

"Is that all?" Alice questioned.

"No, of course it isn't. I want to know why I have to do it."

"Just because…Now, what other reasons do you have?" Alice asked, impatiently.

"When are the guys coming back from hunting?"

"Don't change the subject, Edward!"

"But I really do want to know." I asked, sincerely.

"Soon. Now, let's get back to the tan topic. Why not, Edward?"

"How soon?" I was procrastinating until the guys got back. I knew they would be on my side, hopefully.

"Edward! Just answer my question." I sighed, partly giving up. I knew I was never going to win against Alice. I had just hoped it was going to be later rather than sooner.

"Why should I, anyway?" I questioned.

"Edward!" She yelled as her answered.

Just like I had hoped, the boys walked in. Carlisle went straight into his office to greet Esme and other stuff. I didn't know, nor did I probably want to. Emmett and Jasper walked straight to their wife's and greeted them.

After a minute, both of the girls pull away.

"What's wrong?" Emmett said. This was out of character for Rosalie to pull away.

"Okay, we have to tell you a plan of ours, but you have to promise not to tell Carlisle." I was getting annoyed at the secrecy.

"Okay." Both Jasper and Emmett looked at each other, confused at what was happening.

"Well, I had a vision and Edward and I had tans. Obviously it would have had to been the spray on tans, so the plan is to go get them. Of course, Carlisle would never agree to it that's why we can't tell him. What do you think?"

They both looked at each other, thinking about it. Their thoughts began to go for the plan, something I was planning for. They both nodded their heads, nodding and smiling. Oh no…

Emmett looked at Alice.

"Yeah! Sign me up, baby!" Emmett shouted, enthusiastically.

"You're actually serious?" I was amazed. My plan seriously back fired on me.

"Yeah, every girl loves a guy who's muscular and tan don't they?" I shrugged, as Emmett flexed his muscles.

"But why does that matter to you?" I thought.

"Because all the guys will envy me and I'd have to laugh." He boomed out his laughter.

"And none of the girls can have because I'm Rosie's." He added, proudly, leaning over to passionately kiss her.

"What about you, Jasper? Surely, you can't agree to this?"

"I don't know. What's so wrong about it?" He shrugged. I grunted in annoyance. Doesn't anyone see what is wrong with it?

"Well, I wonder. What is Carlisle's first rule? To keep ourselves on the down low."

"So? Come on, why don't you break the rules a little now? You have to let loose sometime in your existence." Emmett said.

"So? _So?_ Well, since all of you didn't like having Bella around at first because of our secret and now you want to just let us get a lot more notice?"

"Yeah, pretty much." He said, relaxed about it. I grunted again.

"So, what's the problem then?" He asked Alice, after a pause in the room.

All she did was point to me.

"Oh, of course. It's always him."

"Excuse me?" I was shocked at his statement.

"Well, we all know that you're the party pooper."

"It's more like I'm cautious person."

"Yes, _extremely_ cautious." Everyone snickered. I growled.

I thought about what I was going to say next. I didn't want to say it because I wanted to prove that Alice can't have it her way all the time. But I'd rather that then keep letting them think I'm too cautious with my life. It's only to protect myself, right? Well, everyone else does these things and obviously Alice has seen the future and knows nothing bad is going to happen. I sighed.

"Alright. I'll do it."

"Huh? What did you say?"

"I'll do it." Everyone continued to stare.

"Yes?"

"Wow, okay, um let's make the appointment now. How about we do it tomorrow and it'll look perfect on Monday, when we start school." I shrugged in agreement. I had no idea about these things. I was taking a risk now; a risk I didn't know too much about.

"Okay, so who's getting it done?" Alice dialled the numbers of the place, I assume. All of them were. At least I wasn't going to be the only one. Now, my only problem was going to be Bella, now.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" She asked annoyed. It was the first day back at school. I hadn't seen Bella since the day I made possibly the worst decision of my life. I still hadn't got around to telling her what we had done.

"I'm sorry, Bella, she forced me into it and she told me not to tell you."

"Hey, did not!" Alice defended. Bella smiled for once.

"Well, thanks. Now, I'm the one that looks like a vampire." Bella said looking at our tans, annoyed. At least Bella reaction to our tans was alright, if you could say that. Carlisle's on the other hand, well, it was a difficult one to get out of so easily. Lucky Alice knew what she was talking about. We just can't go out in public as much, not we do anyway.

"Well, you've always said you wanted to be one." I justified with her.

"Yeah, Edward, to BE one not to just LOOK likes one." She pouted. "But I wanted to be the same as you too." She added, quietly. I moved over to her and snuggled her in my arms. I could hear everyone talking about this in their thoughts and that showed that everyone was watching, not that this unusual or anything.

"Everyone's staring, right?" Bella asked.

"Yep" Alice happily answered, gleaming proudly.

"So, is this what it's going to be like without the others?" Bella asked, after a pause in our conversation.

"I guess so." I replied.

"Great." She sighed.

Alice pouted, upset that Jasper wasn't here with her right now, after looking over at me and Bella.

"Its okay, Alice. You'll see him soon." Bella reassured her.

"Yeah, now all your moments together will be even more special, not that they can be anymore…" I added. She smiled at that, but not in the way that I had intended.

"Well, I guess you'll be seeing a lot more." She grinned evilly.

"Alice!" Bella yelled. I held her in my arms even tighter, just like I was protecting her from Alice.

"Well, you wanted to be like me, right? Then why don't you get one then?" Bella looked at me stupidly.

"Um, well, since I'm pale today, how is that going to work? Wow, and I thought you were the smart one." She replied in a whisper. Alice giggled. I just glared back and forth between each of them and sighed heavily.

"Yeah, but it's a fake tan. Who cares?" She looked at me stupidly again. She then turned to Alice, whispering "Does he have any idea of the social network around here?" She giggled.

"I do know about it and I say who cares? Why do you care what they think? At least you don't have to hear it."

"And that's exactly my point. I don't want you to hear about all those things that these people are thinking. Besides, I do care a little about what they think and they'll probably think that I'm a wannabe."

"How can anyone think that? You are hanging out with us anyway. That automatically makes us loners but let's be proud of it." She looked up at me.

"Okay." She smiled and I kissed her.

**What did you guys think?? I want to know...**

**thanks...**


End file.
